Victoire
by Phyllida Crane
Summary: OS - Victoire est jeune, trop jeune. Mais le combat qu'elle doit mener est sans doute le pire d'entre tous.


**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toi !**

Pour une fois que j'ai un élan d'inspiration, il faut que ce soit tragique...

Enfin de l'inspiration... Plus que pour le titre XD

Bonne lecture !

 _Phyllida Crane_

* * *

 **VICTOIRE**

Victoire… Ce nom en dit tellement et pourtant en cache bien plus. Pour qu'il y ait une victoire il faut d'abord un combat. Mais ce combat je l'ai perdu d'avance, la perfusion reliée à mon bras me le rappelle tous les jours.

A côté de mon lit, mon père tient fermement ma main dans les siennes. Ses yeux azurs sont plongés dans les miens. Tout le monde nous dit qu'on a le même regard, mais le sien est toujours vif, alerte. Le mien est désormais terne, presque gris. C'est comme si la vie avait déjà commencé à s'en aller de moi.

Aïe ! J'ai mal. Mais où ai-je mal ? C'est plus fort, mais je ne sais pas d'où ça vient ! Papa, aide-moi s'il te plaît ! Papa…

La douleur s'en va. C'est comme si elle me narguait, comme si elle me disait déjà de me laisser partir. Si je le fais, je n'aurais plus mal, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Mais si je pars, je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de voir mon petit frère…

Louis, c'est comme ça que papa et maman on décidé de l'appelé. Je trouve ça joli, Louis… C'est le nom des princes, le nom des rois. Il sera certainement très beau ! Est-ce qu'il va avoir le côté aventurier de papa ? Ou alors la grâce de maman ? Ou peut-être les deux ? Je ne saurais jamais…

Dans un coin de la chambre, emmitouflées dans une même couverture, Dominique et maman se reposent. Elles sont si belles toutes les deux, leurs rêves ont l'air doux. A quand remonte mon dernier rêve ? Je ne sais pas… Les médicaments et les sortilèges me font dormir mais pas rêver.

Mais de quoi voudrais-je rêver ? De devenir éleveuse de dragons, comme tonton Charlie ? Jamais je ne vivrais aussi longtemps, j'ai entendu les médecins parler à papa cette nuit… Ou alors je pourrais demander à manger un gigantesque plat de cuisses de poulet ! Papa m'a dit qu'il y en avait à tous les repas à Poudlard.

Je tourne ma tête vers ma table de chevet, où est méticuleusement posée ma lettre d'admission contre un verre. Je peux y lire les quelques mots écrits à l'encre verte sur l'enveloppe. Mon nom, mon prénom, l'adresse de ma maison… Je l'ai reçu cet été, juste avant qu'on ne parte chez papy et mamie, en France. J'étais tellement heureuse ce jour-là que j'avais sauté dans la mer toute habillée !

Je tends faiblement la main pour la prendre. Papa la prend, l'ouvre et me donne les lettres qui s'y trouvent. Je les relis sans cesse, toujours et encore. Je passe mon doigt sur le blason de l'école. Aurais-je été un courageux lion comme papa ? Ou un serpent malin comme mon cousin Albus ?

Les coins du billet pour le Poudlard Express sont abimés d'avoir été trop pliés, retournés, tripotés. J'aurais dû partir avec les autres enfants de mon âge il y a un mois… Mais au lieu de découvrir un dortoir chaleureux et des amies avec qui sympathisé, je me suis retrouvée dans cette chambre blanche avec des médecins qui viennent m'examiner jours et nuits…

Il ya deux jours, maman a eu tellement peur qu'elle en a pleuré durant plusieurs jours. Je me suis réveillée en sursaut dans la nuit, hurlant comme si une lame de couteau me transperçait le ventre de l'intérieur. Les infirmières et les médecins affluaient dans ma chambre. Je me souviens du sortilège d'évanouissement qu'on m'a lancé, puis plus rien. Un noir total envahi mon esprit quand j'essaie de repenser à ce moment-là. A mon réveil, j'avais vu que le calendrier avait changé de mois… Pendant combien de temps avais-je dormi ?

Papa s'est endormi. Par la fenêtre, les rayons du soleil apparaissent. Les nuages sont roses ce matin. C'est bizarre, le soleil est jaune pourtant ? De l'autre côté de mon lit, je sens une petite main prendre la mienne.

\- Vic, tu es réveillée ?

Dom a vraiment une voix délicate, apaisante. Je sers doucement ses petits doigts. J'ouvre la bouche et j'essaie de chanter sa comptine préférée. Les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge, le son est à peine audible. Sa voix se joint alors à la mienne et nous finissons la chanson ensemble. Son sourire est réconfortant. Elle monte sur mon lit et vient se blottir contre moi. Elle s'amuse à entortiller mes cheveux autour de ses doigts. Je la laisse faire, ça lui fait plaisir.

Maman est réveillée elle aussi. Elle nous regarde avec son sourire le plus chaleureux qu'une mère peut avoir pour ses enfants. Sa grossesse l'épuise, elle devrait être à la maison…

Aïe ! Encore la douleur ! Va-t-en, je ne veux plus que tu viennes !

 _Et pourquoi m'en irais-je ? Je suis si bien en toi._

Tu es méchante ! Tu ne crées que de la souffrance à chacun de tes passages !

 _C'est mon rôle, jeune enfant. Moi, Douleur, je suis là pour te faire du mal._

Pourquoi moi, qu'ai-je fait pour que tu viennes en moi ?

 _Mais tu n'as rien fait. La maladie est venue à toi, et je l'ai suivie. Je suis toujours la maladie. Elle me donne du travail._

Mais c'est horrible! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire souffrir les gens !

 _Et pourtant c'est pour ça que j'ai été créée. Regarde-toi, tu es faible, tu es inerte, tu es à ma merci. Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi._

Non ! Jamais ! Je me battrais jusqu'au bout ! Tu t'en iras et tout ira bien autour de moi !

 _Justement, regarde autour de toi. Je n'affecte que ton petit corps et pourtant la souffrance, la douleur se lit sur chacun des visages qui t'entourent._

Papa… Maman… Pourquoi tu pleures encore maman ? Que leur as-tu fais ?

 _Ce n'est pas moi qui leur fais du mal, c'est toi. Tu hurles, tu te tortilles comme un ver hors de terre. C'est de ta faute si je m'immisce en eux._

Non… Tu n'as pas le droit, JE n'ai pas le droit de leur faire subir ça ! Va-t-en ! Je suis forte, comme mon père et téméraire comme ma mère ! Jamais je ne tomberais face à toi !

 _Tu crois ça ? Et si je t'attaque ici, que fais-tu ? Oh, tu pleures à présent. Tu pleures de douleur._

Non, mes larmes sont mes armes ! Plus je pleurerais, plus tu t'en iras de moi, Douleur. C'est comme ça que ça a toujours marché quand je tombais ou que je me blessais. Ca marchera une fois de plus aujourd'hui !

 _Tu t'assècheras tôt ou tard, fillette. J'ai déjà réussi à dompter plus costaud que toi. Que vas-tu me faire ? Je suis partout en toi, plus aucune partie de ton corps frêle ne m'est inconnue._

Ma volonté de vivre est bien plus forte que n'importe qui sur cette Terre. J'arriverais à te vaincre ! Même si cette lutte doit durer toujours et encore.

 _Je sais être patiente, chère enfant. Ne croit pas pouvoir te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement._

Papa et maman se sont battus pour moi, pour ma sœur, pour mon frère, pour que l'on vive dans un monde en paix. Je me battrais à mon tour pour eux. Ils me verront grandir !

 _Ne t'emballe pas trop vite, petite. Tu es mourante, tu l'as entendu de tes propres oreilles. Ne me fait pas encore croire à ta stupide rébellion. Cesse de te battre et je m'en irais._

Mais si j'arrête ce combat, c'est toi qui gagnera, tu auras eu ce que tu voulais alors que moi... Jamais je n'abandonnerai ! Tu m'entends ?

 _Comme tu veux, jeune enfant. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je te laisserais tranquille._

Tu vois que je peux être très forte ! Mais que… ? Maman, tu ne pleures plus ? Et où sommes-nous ? A la maison ? Nous avons quitté l'hôpital ?

 **Non, ma chérie. Nous sommes là où tu voudrais être.**

Mais pourquoi ? Et qui sont tous ces gens avec toi ? Et lui, c'est tonton George ? Non, tonton George a une oreille blessée.

 **Ce n'est pas George, mon enfant.**

Et où est Douleur ? Je ne l'entends plus, ce n'est pas normal… Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne me quitterait plus !

 **C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de partir. Elle ne t'embêtera plus, je te le promets. Viens dans mes bras.**

Oh, Maman, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! Mais… je n'ai... plus mal maintenant… Maman, Papa… Dom… Louis… J'ai… gagné…

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

Qu'en as-tu pensé ? J'espère que tu n'es pas trop triste ?

A la prochaine pour une autre histoire (plus gaie, j'espère !)

 _Phyllida Crane_


End file.
